Dorada Pubertad
by Mila Rand
Summary: Cierta pelea conllevó a que el ex-general marino se retirara del Santuario,Saori se entera,así decide enviar a toda la orden dorada, en su búsqueda;al alcanzarles la noche deciden tomar un descanso y es cuando Aioria sugiere a sus compañeros hablar de la pubertad mediante experiencias,¿Cómo habrá sido la pubertad de los dorados?¿En qué hazañas se inmiscuyeron? ¿Encontraran a Kanon?
**Primeramente un saludo a las personitas que han decidido leer mi historia, bueno debo aclarar que este es mi primer fic en el fandom de Saint Seiya, espero les guste la historia, debo aclarar que aún soy una novata en cuanto a la escritura pero generosamente una chica que es conocida bajo el** **seudónimo de** _Liara Princeton_ **me ha ayudado en cuestiones gramaticales.**

 **Sin mas preámbulos los dejo con la historia.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Ninguno sabía cómo habían terminado ahí, en medio del bosque a mitad de la noche. Su objetivo principal había sido la búsqueda del antiguo general marino, Kanon, quien se había marchado del Santuario afirmando no regresar jamás.

¿La causa? Una absurda disputa con su hermano. Aunque el menor había regresado a vivir con Saga, aún no habían forjado una buena relación, ambos diferían en muchos aspectos, como consecuencia los muchachos discutían sin razón.

Aquello se había hecho rutinario, al menor no le agradaba el dominio que ejercía Saga sobre él así que, como el hombre hecho y derecho que era, replicó que dejaría el Santuario para siempre y continuaría su vida como le pareciera, sin lÍmites ni restricciones.

Ante los ojos de Saga, aquello fue una acción muy inmadura e infantil, así que ni se inmutó en detenerlo, tenía la sensación de que tarde o temprano Kanon regresaría; el Santuario era el único lugar en donde lo soportaban. Para Athena no fue muy grata la noticia, ahora que finalmente las guerras habían cesado, deberían disfrutar aquellos tiempos amenamente con sus seres queridos, así que dio la orden de traer a Kanon devuelta al santuario —para desgracia de Saga— antes de que el menor encontrara a un dios y lo despertara de un profundo letargo.

Después de haber caminado por horas y en círculos sin que lo notaran, decidieron tomar un descanso. La noche les había alcanzado, en todo el trayecto Afrodita y Aioria se habían quejado de que nunca encontraran al antiguo general marino; mientras que Death Mask le recriminaba a Saga el haber dejado que Kanon se largara, realmente al italiano no le importaba si Kanon estaba en el santuario o no, pero el estar perdidos y fatigados en ese momento era por culpa suya.

Dohko, quien realmente ya se había hastiado de escuchar a sus compañeros, sugirió acampar.

— ¿Tendremos que dormir en el suelo? —Afrodita observó al chino con deje de pesadez, estaba demasiado cansado como para dormir en una superficie incómoda.

Ninguno poseía su armadura en aquella noche, no sabían si sería una ventaja o desventaja.

—Ah, ¿tú crees? Si quieres puedes dormir en el cielo o en aquella cama que esta allá —respondió el italiano. — ¿Que acaso vez otro lugar para dormir que no sea el suelo?

—No te estaba preguntando a ti, imbécil.

—Muy bien cálmense. Y sí, Afrodita, dormiremos en el suelo así que deberíamos hacer una fogata, ¿no?

—Cupido tiene razón.

Aioros miro con seriedad al italiano ante su comentario, pero estaba muy cansado como para discutir por un mote absurdo.

Los demás caballeros que se habían mantenido en silencio —sorpresivamente—, como era en el caso de Milo, se dividieron en pequeños grupos para recolectar ramas, con suerte encontraron algunas frutas, mientras el español cortaba troncos para usarlos como asientos.

Nunca se había sentido más humillado, usar su _Excálibur_ para tan burda razón.

Aioria se adentró un poco en el bosque, quería alejarse un momento para aliviar su vejiga. El lugar era digno para una escena de terror, le recordó a _Camino equivocado_ lo extraños que eran los sujetos tanto física como mentalmente.

Escucho unos crujidos detrás de él, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo y decidió apresurarse y largarse de ahí, terminó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y regresó donde los demás.

Cuando ya estaban casi todos reunidos, hicieron un círculo alrededor de la fogata; el clima era fresco pero, evidentemente, en medio de un bosque no hay luz.

— ¡Maldita sea! Tengo hambre —dijo Death Mask, mientras se tocaba el estómago.

—Todos tenemos hambre... no estaríamos así de no ser por el cabeza hueca de tu hermano— Milo miró con severidad a Saga quien sólo se dignó a hacer una mueca.

—Ya no se quejen señoritas, no es un banquete pero Aldebaran y yo encontramos bayas.

Un leve resplandor se asomó en las orbes de los caballeros, habían caminado por horas así que el hambre no tardó en hacerse presente. Dohko repartió una ración de bayas a cada muchacho, habían traído muchas en una camisa que ocuparon como bolsa —cortesía del viejo maestro— ya que a él se le daba eso de andar descubierto del torso. Las que sobraron las dejaron en la camisa.

El silencio era prominente; nadie hablaba, todos se encontraban concentrados en la ardua tarea de comer.

Aioria sabía que era rara vez el que todos los caballeros dorados se encontraran juntos, si es que alguna vez lo estuvieron, por lo que no dudó en sacar tema de conversación. Además de que quería romper la leve tensión que había en el ambiente.

—Hey... ¿Por qué no hablamos de algo interesante? —propuso.

— ¿Algo como qué? —Shura lo miró con aburrimiento, aunque realmente le interesaba la idea de perder el tiempo de alguna forma, por muy estúpida que fuera.

—No lo sé... ¿Por qué no hablamos de experiencias pasadas?

— ¿Qué tipo de experiencias? —inquirió Saga.

—Umm... —Aioria se quedó pensativo unos instantes, ¿qué tipo de experiencias sería interesante de contar?—. ¡Ya sé! ¡La pubertad!

— ¿La pubertad? —indagaron Saga y Death al mismo tiempo.

Los demás sólo eran expectantes, la verdad cualquier tema sería bueno en esos instantes. Sus cuerpos estaban cansados, sin embargo sus mentes no, así que el charlar antes de descansar un poco no estaba mal.

—Sí, ya saben, cosas como cuál fue su reacción ante los cambios o la primera vez que les llamó la atención alguna niña, si fueron rechazados, o tonterías que hacías para llamar la atención, cosas así.

Aioria se veía bastante animado con la idea, pensó que quizás con todo eso podrían dar consejos a las futuras generaciones no sólo en el ámbito de un caballero, sino en las pequeñas cosas de la vida que sucedían en el proceso de la pubertad.

—Está bien, así que inicia tú — Milo se acomodó en el suelo y apoyó sus brazos en el tronco, dándole a entender que tenía su atención.

— ¿Yo? Pero, ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque fue tu idea, gatito.

—Está bien... A ver… —Aioria miró hacia la fogata, suspiró y procedió a hablar—. Tenía nueve años, estaba en un curso de pintura, lo hacía bastante mal pero la idea era mantenerme ocupado. Había una niña que se llamaba Medea.

— ¿Se llamaba? ¿Acaso murió? —indagó Mu bastante intrigado.

—No... O bueno no lo sé, hace mucho que no sé de ella —respondió Aioria— Como decía… ella tenía unos hermosos ojos cafés, no eran cafés sino que oscilaban entre el miel y el almendra, fue en lo primero que me fijé de ella. Medea era bastante apática y solo se llevaba con chicas y cada vez que algún chico se le acercaba no dudaba en golpearlo, era bastante brusca.

— ¡Jo! Así que te gustaban agresivas ¿eh? Estas hecho todo un tigre... en tu caso un león —Milo rió ante su comentario el cual también fue de agrado hacia los demás de igual forma para el mismo Aioria.

—Quizá, aunque no sé… era bastante bonita... bueno así la veía yo.

— ¡Ah! El amor —esta vez fue Afrodita quien sonrió al escuchar al griego.

—Bueno habíamos sido compañeros en el antiguo curso, mi décimo cumpleaños se acercaba y no podía permitirme llegar a mis diez años de existencia sin haberle confesado lo que sentía, en aquel entonces ella se había convertido en la sustancia carbonatada que movía mis músculos, así que un día, viernes trece debo añadir, decidí confesar lo que me hacía sentir cada vez que la veía y...

—Suena como si estuvieses hablando de Marín —los demás soltaron una carcajada ante el comentario del escorpiano, la mayor parte de los caballeros de todos los rangos sabían lo que el león sentía por la amazona.

— ¡Cállate Milo!—gritó Aioria mientras un color carmesí se apoderaba de sus mejillas, la vergüenza le embargaba aunque ya estaba consciente de que todos, incluso hasta la mismísima Athena, lo sabían.

—Así que, el león anda de caza ¿eh? Has hecho un buen trabajo, Aioros.

Shura colocó su brazo derecho en la espalda del mencionado como acto de felicitación, el mayor se limitó a reírse de los comentarios hacia su hermano. A su ver, Aioria merecía darse una oportunidad con alguien y Marín era una buena chica.

—Bien ¿me dejaran terminar o no? —espetó Aioria.

Los chicos asintieron dándole la razón, así que el muchacho procedió.

—Bien, ¿dónde me había quedado?

—En que le confesarías lo que había dentro de tu corazón de pollo.

—Gracias Afrodita... Así que ese día decidí de una vez por todas hacerlo y para eso se me había ocurrido un plan...

* * *

 **Bien aquí termina el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado si fue así no dudes en dejar un review, no hay nada que motive más a un escritor. Sugerencias, consejos pueden hacerlas :)**

 **Sin mas me despido, pasa una excelente tarde.**


End file.
